Lamia
by Sakura Priestov
Summary: Uma mudança está prestes a emergir. Uma mudança que irá mudar-lhes a vida para sempre. Será que o principe irá apoiar? Só lendo para saber. Boa leitura.


Olá caros leitores! Eu sei, eu sei, que ando desaparecida já algum tempo e sem dar noticias com fanfics novas. Pois bem, trago-vos hoje a inspiração das minhas leituras actuais vampirescas. Não saiu tão bem como esperava. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Advertências:**

* * *

As personagens que me pertencem são: _Sakura Priestov e a banda Seven Sins_.

As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

Estilo da fanfic: Songfic.

Aitora: Sakura Priestov

Música: Heart of Steel

Banda: Manowar

A fanfic não é para fins lucrativos.

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura.

* * *

**Título**: _"Lamia"_

* * *

"Build a fire a thousand miles away to light  
my long way home"

* * *

Rabiscava monotonamente, uma folha de papel massacrada por tintas de letras, sem sentido, sem noção, sem sensação. Bufei, enfadada, amassando a folha de papel e atirando-a para o caixote de lixo, preenchido de outras bolas de papel. Joguei a caneta pelo ar, e em simultâneo para a cama, confortável e fofa. Fitei o tecto sem qualquer interesse.

O som do telemóvel desperta-me. Agarrei-o e olhei-o. De seguida recusei a chamada.

Sakura Priestov não estava num dos seus dias sim. Sakura decidiu tirar uns dias de férias, num lugar secreto, num cantinho querido no seu coração, longe de todos, afastada de si mesma, perdida e achada interiormente.

* * *

" My trail is long to stay  
Silence is a heavy stone  
I fight the world and take all they can give  
There are times my heart hangs low  
Born to walk against the wind  
Born to hear my name  
No matter where I stand I'm alone"

* * *

Não estava deprimida. Não estava irada contra o mundo. Isso não, sem dúvida! Encontrava-me apenas de rastos, exausta, esgotada e saturada. Saturada de não satisfazer as minhas necessidades! Tinha sede!

Um breve sorriso nervoso apareceu-me no rosto, como se confirmasse o receio que sentia, a ânsia que me afligia e a secura na garganta que me atingia ferozmente. Estar aqui, perdida num esconderijo na Rússia, não iria adiantar de nada. Paz, sossego, harmonia, natureza, eram todos factores para a minha preparação pessoal antes de enfrentar tudo!

A mala estava arrumada e abandonada num sítio, tal como a minha inspiração. Dirigi o meu olhar para a janela, de onde se via a bela vegetação verde e fresca, apetecível e relaxante, uma hipnotizadora conjugação harmoniosa combinando com o pôr-do-sol mágico e reconfortante. Aproximava-se a hora, finalmente. Estava na altura de revelar a minha verdadeira identidade. Era hora de se reunir com os demais da minha raça.

A noite não tardou a compor a paisagem russa, acrescentando-lhe uma pitada de brisa fresca, que se roçava na minha face. Cada passo que dava, estava mais certa do caminho. Cada passo que firmava no chão, aproximava-me deles. Cada passo que fincava, significava que a minha sede em breve terminaria.

Num castelo medieval, muitíssimo bem preservado pelo tempo e pela sua gente, foi onde se deu a reunião. Sentiam-se todos ansiosos, perturbados, desejosos, nervosos e sedentos, tudo isto camuflado de uma forma deturpadoramente assustadora, de sorrisos repletos de amor e sedução. A festa era pura diversão para atrair cobaias humanas para nosso banquete. Era cruel esta armadilha criada por nós, os _lamia._ Não sabem o que isso significa? Pois bem, vou-vos elucidar. Conhecem-nos pela forma vulgar de, vampiros. Oh sim! Ouviram bem.

Humanos são tão, idioticamente fascinados por nós! O que tem de tão especial ser um lamia? Obter a vida eterna? Isso serve de alguma coisa, para além de nos torturamos sobre acções, atitudes, acontecimentos, sofrermos e amarmos mais intensamente? Uma vez, alguém muito sábio disse-me: _"tu ainda és jovem, mas entenderás que com o tempo, a calma, a maturidade, a frieza, a sabedoria, são algo que apenas nós podemos alcançar, como desejarmos". _ Alguns tempos mais tarde, não sei vos dizer precisamente quando, percebi que esse sábio tinha toda a razão. A nossa natureza é de caça, tal como os humanos, com a grande diferença de que somos bem diferentes. Lamia para sobreviverem têm que seduzir as suas vítimas, sugá-las e faze-las esquecer do que aconteceu. Isto tudo parece algo vindo de alguém sem coração, no entendo defino os vampiros como uns corações de aço.

* * *

"Stand and fight  
Live by your heart  
Always one more try  
I'm not afraid to die  
Stand and fight  
Say what you feel"

* * *

O intuito da minha vinda a esta reunião era, além de matar a sede fazer a promoção do meu novo projecto pessoal. Não beber mais de vitima, criar sangue sintético. Sabia que esta ideia não iria agradar a todos os presentes mas era algo que valia a pena arriscar. Apenas iria precisar de falar com o representante do rei e conseguir a sua aprovação. Só desejava, bem lá no fundo, que a ideia lhe agradasse. Preambulei na festa, de forma distraída entre todos os convidados, de modo a encontrá-lo. Sabia que ele estaria aqui. Hiro Kinomiya, não resistia a este estilo de festas, que eram orientadas sob tutela do príncipe dos lamias, Kai Hiwatari. O príncipe tinha muito que se contasse, conhecemo-nos em pequenos, sempre foi um dos herdeiros desejados para o trono de sucessão, era ambicionado, odiado e amado por muita gente, o seu sangue é extremamente valioso e poderoso. O coração de Hiwatari era duro, áspero, frio, calculista e conquistador.

Ao fim de um bocado, atingi o meu objetivo. Hiro Kinomiya sob a minha mira. Deslizei até à sua direção com um sorriso e brilho no rosto. O representante pareceu agradado com a minha presença, cumprimentando-me com uma falsa vénia.

- Menina Priestov, a que devo a honra? – indagou Hiro, agarrando-me suavemente na mão. – algum problema com a sua banda "Seven Sins"?

- Boa – noite, Kinomiya. Problema algum com a banda. Dei-lhes, umas noites de descanso e diversão, que bem merecem, após esta tourné mundial. – respondi-lhe com um sorriso. – a minha presença deve-se a negócios.

- Tal como seria de esperar da sua pessoa, Priestov. Assim sendo, vamos para uma sala mais particular. – respondeu amavelmente.

- Claro que sim. Kinomiya, deixa-te de cerimónias comigo, se fizeres o favor. – insisti, ao acompanhar Kinomiya, em direção da sala.

- É a força do hábito! – falou, após abrir uma porta, indicando-me a entrar – comecemos com os negócios. Não estou aqui para perder tempo, Priestov. Tem isso em mente. – resmungou, sentando-se confortavelmente no sofá.

- Claro Kinomiya. Bem, venho apresentar um projeto, que acho que será benéfico para a nossa raça.

- Continua. – insistiu de forma ansiosa Hiro.

- Sangue sintético. – falei convictamente.

Kinomiya olhou-me de forma ceptica durante algum tempo. Levantou-se, e andou para trás e para a frente durante alguns instantes. Parou subitamente e fitou-me com os caninos à mostra.

- Priestov! Tens noção que o que estás a propor é uma ofensa para à nossa raça? – bradou de forma quase inaudível Hiro.

- não vejo onde está essa ofensa! Precisamos de sangue para sobreviver, certo? E se pararmos de caçar por termos à mão e sangue artificial? Não teríamos que andar todas as noites a caçar, a seduzir, a sugar, a esquecer, a matar. – protestei ao ver a sua expressão. – Isto tornará o nosso segredo mais protegido dos humanos! Deixaremos de nos ter que expor tanto!

- Priestov! Por favor! Estás indo contra os conceitos do ser vampiro! – reclamou irritado Hiro. – A tua sorte é pertenceres à família que pertences e que esta conversa ficará por aqui. – finalizou de imediato a conversa.

- NÃO! Recuso-me! Exigo falar com Kai Hiwatari!

- Tu não tens sequer direito de exigir nada, Priestov!

- Ai não? Para onde foi a parte do bla bla do "a tua sorte é seres descendente de uma família forte, poderosa e influente"? eu não saiu daqui sem falar com ele, Kinomiya! – rosnei entre dentes. – Vai chamá-lo! Já!

- Tu não me mandas fedelha! – aproximou-se Hiro, rosnando-me.

- Então sai da minha frente! – fitei-lhe nos olhos. A situação estava a decorrer tal como tinha imaginado, infelizmente. Kinomiya iria travar-me a todo o custo.

A porta abriu-se subtilmente. Olhos vermelhos surgiram na escuridão, e com um passo à frente, tinha aparecido, Kai Hiwatari. Com esta é que não estava a contar!

- Hiro, isso são formas de tratar alguém como a Priestov? – falou roucamente Kai, aproximando-se.

- Claro que não, mestre. – desculpou-se de imediato Hiro, de forma nitidamente contrariado.

- Priestov. Já lá vai alguns anos. – falou-me de modo distraído e frio, Kai, ao olhar-me.

- É verdade, Hiwatari. O tempo voa. – respondi tentando imitar a sua frieza.

- Consegui ouvir o prejeto que falaste ao Hiro. – iniciou Kai – considero algo importante. Isso sim, seria uma mudança radical. A ideia agrada-me, visto que, nem sempre temos vítimas disponíveis para nos saciar a sede.

- Agrada-me ver que partilhamos o mesmo ponto de vista, Hiwatari. – falei num tom um pouco alegre.

- não penses que isto é algo que me agrade por completo. Ao termos este sangue artificial, vai deixar de ser necessário caçarmos todos os dias.

- mas seria uma forma mais adequada para protegermos o nosso segredo. Tu, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que o segredo dos vampiros existirem, tem que ser sempre conservado entre nós e não partilhado com os humanos, e com estas novas tecnologias, não tardará muito a entenderem, que realmente existimos.

Hiwatari tornou a fitar-me. Ele analisava cuidadosamente cada argumento que falava.

- Não será fácil, levar este projeto avante. Terá alguns percalços que terão de ser eliminados. – Hiwatari olhou-me de forma séria.

- Nada que não consigas lidar, Hiwatari. – respondi.

Hiwatari virou-me as costas e dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Quando precisar de ti, chamar-te-ei, Priestov. Não te esqueças disso! Agora, diverte-te na festa. Hiro, vamos embora, temos assuntos importantes para tratar. – ordenou Kai Hiwatari, saindo da sala logo acompanhado de Hiro.

Não acreditava que tinha sido tão simples. A vida realmente ensinava algo diferente diariamente. Um passo importante havia sido dado, para a raça vampiresca. Dirigi-me para a festa. Olhei para todos e imaginei que esta noite poderia ser a última noite, normal tal como a conhecemos. Segui o conselho de Hiwatari. Arranjei uma cobaia para celebrar a ultima vez que sugaria alguém para poder sobreviver.

* * *

"this heart of steel was  
Too hard to break  
Too hard to hold"

* * *

Fim da one-shot.

* * *

Glossário:

Lamia – antiga palavra grega para vampiro.

* * *

O que acharam?

Aguardo pelas vossas reviews, criticas, sugestões.

Kissus ***


End file.
